


Begging for it

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: Aaron knows that if he wants to cum, he has to beg Alexander for it.Day 17, kinktober.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Begging for it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for Kinktober 2020, day 17: Begging!

“Do you want to cum, Aaron?” Alexander asked.

He looked down at the man in question and felt his mouth run dry. Aaron looked beautiful, all tied up and vulnerable. Aaron was on his knees with his shoulders supporting him on the bed. His legs were spread wide thanks to the spreader bar attached to his ankles. His arms were under him, with his wrists attached to the middle of the bar. He had no way to move, or even see due to the blindfold over his eyes. His cock was thick between his legs, wrapped in a thick black wire that was attached to the remote in Alexander’s hand. Aaron’s entrance seemed empty, but there was a little vibrator against his prostate, buzzing away inside him. He was squirming about and moaning loudly, looking for more friction on his dick. In short, he was helpless and at Alexander’s mercy.

Alexander gave him a moment to collect himself and respond, but all that came out of his mouth was a pitiful moan. That wouldn’t do. Alexander slapped his ass hard to get his attention, earning a loud, beautiful cry from the man. “I asked you a question, Aaron. I expect an answer. Do. You. Want. To. Cum?” He asked, emphasizing each word with another hard slap. 

Aaron let out loud, beautiful cries with each slap, then he panted harshly when it was over. He jerked his hips slightly, causing Alexander’s dick to twitch in his pants. He wanted nothing more than to fuck the man before him, but he had to be patient. Today was about Aaron and his needs, Alexander’s could wait. “Y-yes… I want to cum…” Aaron finally bit out.

Alexander smirked at that, then pressed his fingers against Aaron’s entrance. He massaged it slowly, causing the man to moan in pleasure. “What did I say you had to do if you wanted to cum?” He asked.

Aaron let out a frustrated little sound, the first bit of rebellion he’d let out all night. “If you weren’t going to let me cum when you asked me, why the hell did you ask me?” He asked angrily.

Alexander raised an eyebrow at his attitude. He pulled his fingers back and flicked the switch of the remote, sending some electric pulses straight to Aaron’s dick. He watched him thrash about in pure bliss, then he turned off both the electricity and the vibrator inside him, denying the orgasm he so desperately wanted. “What was that?” He asked, voice sickly sweet.

Aaron whined pitifully, then instantly panicked. He babbled for a solid minute before he could find proper words. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to be rude! You told me I had to beg, I have to beg for release.” He blurted.

Alexander smirked, then ran his fingers along Aaron’s spine, stopping right at the base. He tapped his fingers against his skin and crooned. “Should I really let you cum after what you said to me?” He asked.

Aaron shuddered at his touch, then shook his head, much to Alexander’s surprise. “N-no… Not… Not unless you punish me first…” He said.

Alexander stared down at Aaron in surprise, then he let out a soft laugh. “Really? You want me to punish you?” He asked.

Aaron nodded against the sheets, then wet his lips to speak. “I was a bad boy. I was rude to you when you asked me a question. I… I should be punished.” He said.

Alexander thought about it for a moment, then smirked a little. It sounded like Aaron was  _ looking _ for a punishment rather than thinking he deserved one. He was trying to convince Alexander to do it for him, so he would not fulfill his wishes this time. “Hm… Sounds fun, but I think we will pass on that for now. I’ll punish you later for your disobedience. For now, I want you to beg me to let you cum.” He said.

Aaron slumped a little in disappointment, but then he livened up a bit at the promise of punishment later. He nodded quickly, then took a deep breath. “Please… Please let me cum. I really need to cum Alexander.” He begged, voice thick with pleasure.

Alexander ran his fingers over Aaron’s ass and down to his thighs. He lightly grazed his nails over Aaron’s skin, then cupped his balls in his hand. He gave them a firm squeeze, just enough to cause the slightest amount of pain laced with pleasure. “That doesn’t sound very convincing to me. Try again.” He said.

Aaron moaned and pushed back against Alexander’s hand. He arched his back to push his ass out a little more for him. “ _ Please _ let me cum… I… I want you to see just how good you make me feel, please. I need… I need to cum for you so you can punish me, then maybe fuck me after. I want… I need you to use me, to make me cum and beg you more. Please… Please use me all you want, Alexander. I need you.” That was all Alexander needed to hear.

Alexander let go of Aaron’s balls, then he slapped his ass hard. “You’re going to cum from the vibrator and the wire alone. Then you will ask me to punish you like the bad boy you are. You can think of the punishment that would best suit your crime. You better hope that it fits, otherwise you will have a longer night than expected and I won’t be fucking you. But if you think of a good one, I will fuck you all you want. Do you understand me?” Alexander asked.

Aaron nodded frantically, then jerked his hips a little. “Y-yes… Oh god yes, please. Thank you, thank you, Alexander. I will do as you wish, I will cum for you and do whatever you say. I will be  _ so _ good.” He babbled.

Alexander chuckled and turned on the vibrator first. He kept it at the lowest setting for now. He then turned on the electricity to the lowest pulse point. “I know you will.” He said, then slowly raised the intensity of both.

Aaron moaned and slowly rocked his hips at first, but soon the intensity was becoming unbearable. He pulled against his restraints to get his hands free so he could touch his dick. He was desperate for the friction he wouldn’t be able to get. Before long, he was a moaning, sobbing mess as Alexander played with the intensity, lowering it and raising it as he pleased. It didn’t take too long for Aaron to spill his seed all over the sheets, screaming Alexander’s name as he did so. 

Alexander kept the pulses going a little longer, earning pitiful whines from Aaron. He finally turned them off, then he leaned down and kissed his cheek. “Look at you. You’re so beautiful. You were such a good boy.” He whispered in his ear.

Aaron seemed to relax at that, his tense body melting at Alexander’s words. They stayed like that for a moment until Aron caught his breath. “So, have you thought of a good punishment?” Alexander asked.

Aaron swallowed hard and nodded. “Yes… Yes, I have.” He said firmly. 

Alexander smirked down at Aaron and rubbed his back. The man never failed to impress him, no matter what. He  _ was  _ his good boy, after all.


End file.
